


Everything to Me

by grelleswife



Series: Kuroshitsuji Role Plays [14]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ambrose - Freeform, Collaboration, Eddie the demon, Female Sebastian Michaelis, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelleswife/pseuds/grelleswife
Summary: Her son Ambrose may have long since left the nest, but that doesn't stop Sebastian from tending to her kitten when he falls ill. Sometimes, a mother's love is the best medicine.Written in collaboration with bapydemonprincess on Tumblr.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Character(s), Sebastian Michaelis & Original Character(s)
Series: Kuroshitsuji Role Plays [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730281
Kudos: 2





	Everything to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in the same AU as "Meet the Parents," "Romance Blooms," and "Inebriation." Ambrose is Sebastian's and Agni's second child. Although formerly endowed with demonic powers inherited from Sebastian, Ambrose had to have them removed by Hannah Annafellows at birth to save his life (it's a long story). Consequently, he is now an ordinary human, although he still has black nails and slit pupils. Eddie is a demon Ambrose summoned to compensate for the loss of the abilities that were Ambrose's birthright. However, they've modified their contract so that Eddie is no longer required to devour Ambrose's soul, and the two have initiated a romantic relationship. Eddie's genderfluid and sometimes uses they/them pronouns, as is the case below.
> 
> We write Sebastian as genderfluid; hence, the demon is female-presenting here.
> 
> Ambrose is bapy's OC, while Eddie is our shared OC.
> 
> Both bapy and I contributed equally to the manuscript.

_“You’re everything to me,” his mother said._

_Hearing the words wasn’t entirely new for Ambrose. But because of how rarely he accepted her affection, always hiding away in his room or escaping outdoors, it still hit him hard._

_He was wracked with chills after having tried to run away once again in the dead of winter._

_Ambrose was paying for it dearly, stuck in bed with a high fever, lungs burning and nose running. He whined and closed his eyes, just wanting to be free to go out again!_

_But here he was, trapped, with his mum staying by his side the whole night through._

_“I will be here, shhh…try to relax, little on,” she purred soothingly._

_Ambrose opened one eye a crack and made a feeble attempt at a glare. “Mum…don’ say thaaat…I’m not liiittle!” he croaked before being seized by a fit of coughing._

_Despite her concern, Sebastian chuckled. “You most certainly are to me, dear,” she countered. It was the only time she didn’t mind thinking about her vast age._

_Sebastian placed a cool cloth over her kitten’s forehead. Heat emanated from his body like a furnace, and the demon wanted to make sure she brought this fever down. Seeing Ambrose so frail and weak wounded her heart more than any harsh words or resentful looks her younger child threw her way._

_“You need to rest and give yourself time to recover, kitten,” she admonished gently._

_To her surprise, a feverish little hand reached out and clutched at her sleeve. “Mummy…I feel…so bad…” he whimpered._

_“Oh, Ambrose. My poor kitten,” Sebastian whispered. He must truly be in a pitiful state to seek comfort from his mother. “Mum’s right here. I’ll get you all better, I promise.”_

_She got under the covers with her ailing child and tenderly held him to her bosom. “Shall I sing for you?”_

_Ambrose nodded. “Uh…huh…”_

_While stroking his hair, Sebastian quietly began to sing, though not in any tongue known to man. Rather, it was in the demons’ timeless language, telling of the darkness that protects the creatures of the night and helps the weary find rest. It was Ambrose’s favorite lullaby, and she could sense the little corvus’s frustration and misery abate with each stanza._

_Ambrose listened on. He had no clue what the words meant, but they were lovely all the same. So mysterious, soothing, calming…soon, he couldn’t keep his eyes open, and the tiny boy curled up against his soft mother. He still whimpered a little from small pains here and there, but everything was disappearing as the song took hold._

_Sebastian held his fragile body close as she could, petting the lovely white hair he’d inherited from her beloved mate and his father, Agni. It was down to his shoulders and turning out beautifully. She was proud of her boy for being who he wanted to be, even at such a tender age, when so many other children were never allowed to do such things as grow their hair how they saw fit. And Sebastian would never dare place such limitations on her kitten, nor allow anyone to lay a finger on him. They would regret it instantly._

_As the song came to an end, she stilled, just listening to his breathing and making sure he’d settled. He wasn’t wheezing any longer, which was definitely an improvement. Giving him a tender kiss on his crown, the demonic mother moved to gently lower him back on the mattress, but this movement made the boy suddenly wake up enough to whimper and cling more to her._

_It seemed she’d be staying in bed with him for the night, and that was fine with Sebastian._

* * *

**The present day**

Ambrose’s eyes snapped open. “Mum…” he rasped before the haze lifted from his mind, and the corvus recalled that he was long since grown and lying in his own bed in the apartment. Pretty ironic to dream about his mother tending to him as a sick child when he’d just been laid low by the flu.

“Ambrose? Are you feeling any better?” Eddie knelt by his side, worry etched onto their face. The little demon didn’t have much experience ministering to the sick, though they’d been doing everything they could, from bringing tea and medicine to wrapping Ambrose in fuzzy blankets and cuddling him.

“Mmm…still pretty shitty…might take a few days…” Ambrose mumbled. “Sorry to put you through this, Ed.” Eddie fretted over him enough when he was healthy, and seeing them riddled with anxiety caused guilt to settle in the pit of his stomach like a heavy stone.

“It’s no trouble, Rosy. I just get scared when you take ill like this. Mortals are so frail,” Eddie whispered shakily, smoothing his hair.

They both turned their heads at the sound of footsteps. In the middle of the bedroom, standing there as if she’d been present the whole time, was his mother. The petite demon had her hair in its customary pigtails, and she wore a ruffled black dress that nearly reached the floor. Eddie leapt to their feet and bowed. “S-Sebastian!” they stammered nervously.

“Mum, what are you doing here?” Ambrose croaked.

The demon looked utterly satisfied with herself for surprising the two like this. It always gave Sebastian a thrill no matter how grand her arrival.

She lightly brushed imaginary dust from her skirts and simply replied, “Well, what kind of mum would I be if I couldn’t teleport to wherever my poor, sick kitten is and help him, hmm?”

Immediately, a vein throbbed in the corvus’s temple.

“M-MUM, THAT PRETTY MUCH COUNTS AS BREAKING AND ENTERING, YOU KNOW!”

“Oh, hush now, dear. You’ll only strain your voice further. Eddie,” she gave the imp a pointed look, hands behind her back, “I assume you’ll be able to fill me in on how long this has been going on, yes?”

“U-Um, almost a full week now. It started right as the snow storms got really bad! I-I’ve been doing everything in my power to bring him back to full health, though, madam!”

“Such as?” While still listening, the elder demon went over to her son, not hesitating even when the boy glared at her. She sat on the bed and reached out, placing a hand firmly on his forehead to feel his temperature herself.

For a second, it looked like Ambrose would shove that hand away, but he didn’t. He just slouched there in bed, getting redder by the minute.

He should’ve known a month or so after getting with Eddie, his already over-protective demon mother would pull a stunt like THIS the second he got sick!

“You settled for using _human_ medicine?” Sebastian asked, making no attempt to hide her disapproval.

Eddie bowed their head in shame. “Y-yes, madame. I never really had the chance to learn any spells or potions, and my powers are…well, not that impressive.”

Ambrose scowled. Ed had been working tirelessly, and this was the thanks they got? “Stop making Eddie feel bad, Mum! They’ve been doing just fine—”

“Don’t tax yourself, kitten.” Sebastian petted him. “Besides, you’re burning up and clearly in need of stronger treatments.”

Getting back to her feet, she crooked a finger at Eddie. “You come with me, imp. I’ll show you how to make a properly effective tincture.” She bent down to kiss Ambrose on the cheek. “We’ll be back shortly, my little corvus.”

“Muuuum,” Ambrose groaned as humiliation stained his face an even darker red. Still, while it pained him to admit it, his mother’s presence was comforting. As if everything was going to be all right now.

Although now having to deal with an older demon who held them in low esteem, Eddie was relieved for their human’s sake. The imp had honestly wanted to learn these things regardless, just in case, but time seemed to fly by much faster when your master was…more to you than your master. So they just hadn’t gotten around to it!

But there was no time to wallow in shame when they had a goal, and were also learning about these fascinating natural remedies. Things that one didn’t expect any demons to care about, really…

Hmm…hadn’t Ambrose mentioned that his mother had extensive experience with kids even before his older sibling, Aarushi, was born? Perhaps that had something to do with it.

“…and if the weather clears up tomorrow, we’ll go to the local store to buy fresh vegetables for a good homemade broth,” Sebastian went on, while making something right now with what was available in their kitchen. She let out a frustrated sigh. “Oh, I do wish it wasn’t winter. I would have plenty of the right herbs and vegetables at home from our garden, otherwise.”

Though still fearing for their life in Sebastian's intimidating presence, Eddie was intrigued by the demon. She was unique in her own right for taking such an interest in gardening, shopping and other domestic pastimes that seemed foreign to their natural demonic ways.

“M-May I ask something, madame?”

“Yes, as long as we keep working while you ask.”

“Does this sort of thing happen to Ambrose every winter? Is there any way to…improve his health to prevent it?”

Sebastian sighed, shaking her head and looking openly forlorn.

“It really can’t be helped. He was meant to be a powerful demon, after all, but, well…when that was taken away from him…all that remained was a weak human immune system. Trust me, we have tried _everything_. There is no reversing or improving upon what happened.”

Eddie’s eyes widened, clouding with worry and turmoil. They only knew bits and pieces, as Ambrose was very sensitive about the topic, but so far everything they’d learned led to the conclusion that he’d had a rough early childhood.

“I… I am truly so sorry for that. I hope th-that this illness passes from him…I really do,” the imp managed to get out, bowing their head once again.

“As do I,” Sebastian replied curtly. She was still far from convinced that this puny imp made a fitting companion (she couldn’t yet bring herself to say “lover”) for her kitten. However, Eddie did appear deeply invested in Ambrose’s well-being, and they listened attentively while she explained how to make the potion. Sebastian had half a mind to give them proper instruction concerning other remedies she had learned over the years, but that was a conversation that could wait for later. Ambrose took precedence at the moment.

After about a quarter of an hour, the concoction was ready. Sebastian retrieved a few vials from her skirt and bottled the contents.

“He’ll need one bottle a day. You can store the rest of these on the shelf; if prepared correctly, the potion can keep for up to a decade.”

Eddie nodded. “Thank you for helping me with this, madame. It’s a relief to have you here. I know Ambrose is happy, too! He tries to act grouchy, but I could see it in his eyes.”

In spite of herself, Sebastian felt her severe expression soften. Along with Aarushi and Agni, Ambrose was her world, and bringing him comfort when he needed it most was among her greatest joys.

“Well, I’m his mother. That’s what I’m here for.”

Without further ado, she made haste to Ambrose’s bed, Eddie following close behind.

Ambrose was, of course, turned with his back to them and clearly wallowing in misery.

He just wanted a nice peaceful “sick day” with his demon boyfriend. Was that too much to ask?

“Sit up now, kitten,” Sebastian prompted, coming straight over and holding a very familiar-looking concoction in one hand.

Ambrose did as ordered, but, upon seeing the vial, looked ready to bolt from the bed and jump out the nearest window instead.

“M-Mum, I don’t think I need to keep—”

Sebastian grabbed his jaw and held it firmly in place with her free hand while she sat down on the edge of the bed and popped the lid of the vial open with the thumb of her other hand.

“Yes, you do,” was all she said before moving in to hold the vial over the boy’s mouth, leaving him no choice but to take it and _drink_.

Eddie’s eyebrows went up, beyond curious about this interaction. The older demon swore by the concoction, claimed that it would be the best remedy to help Ambrose get through this, but…. then again…

“Is…is the taste not to your liking, Ambrose?” Eddie finally asked.

And only after being freed from his mother’s death grip and gulping the liquid down, could the corvus answer with an obnoxious groan, mouth open, tongue sticking out as he turned away.

“AUGH! It’s still the WORST thing I’ve EVER drunk!” He wiped his mouth, even though not a drop had been spilled. Sebastian had made sure of that.

“Oh, really? Even after drinking the swill at local bars, dear?” the older demon retorted, reaching out to embrace him despite his hunched, grumpy demeanor.

Ambrose scowled and wrinkled his nose. He wasn’t sure what the hell Mum put in that stuff, but it was every bit as disgusting as he remembered.

“I don’t drink _swill_. At least booze tastes good sometimes.”

However, feeling his mother’s arms around him more than made up for the unpleasant potion, and he laid his head on her chest.

“But I’m…I’m glad you’re here, Mum,” he whispered. Tears sprang to his eyes. Oh shit. That was the thing about this potion—it made you loopy. He was already feeling light-headed. Through the fog, Ambrose resigned himself to the fact that he’d probably say some damn sappy, embarrassing things over the next few hours.

His mother petted his hair. “I’ll be here as long as you need me, kitten.” Ambrose could sense her purring, and smiled.

“Oh! Eddie, baby…” he stretched out his hand toward the startled imp. “Want you…too…my sugar…” Eddie grew visibly flustered and glanced nervously at Sebastian.

“I-if your mother doesn’t mind.”

His mum sighed. “As long as you don’t disturb him.”

“Mum, y’need t’ be niiiicer to Eddie. I looove him,” Ambrose protested, his feverish hand clutching Eddie’s when the imp climbed into bed next to him. Eddie ducked their head bashfully. “I love you, too, Ambrose,” they squeaked, trembling slightly at making that declaration in such close proximity to Sebastian Michaelis.

The demon sighed again, more wearily. “Yes, I know, kitten. Shhh, now. Rest.”

Mum was a shelter, nurturing and secure. Ambrose snuggled closer. “Cou…could y’ sing…for me?”

“Of course I can, my little corvus,” Mum replied tenderly. “Anything in particular?”

“Fav…rite…”

“Ah, yes. The one you loved best when you were little. It feels like just yesterday…”

And so, despite it having been quite a while since she last sang, Sebastian began that same tune. Her voice soft, lilting, hushed as she continued stroking her son’s hair.

Eddie remained quiet the whole time, but began to tremble as they curled up to their human. From the opening notes, the imp knew they were done for. They’d instinctively sensed that an ancient, powerful demon would have a beautiful, mellifluous voice…especially for occasions like this.

It took no time at all for both imp and human to start weeping. Ambrose was carried away by the effects of the potion now at work inside him, healing his weak body. But the imp had no excuse except that they had never been blessed with such a melody before in person.

Sighing, Ambrose closed his weary eyes and nuzzled his mother. “I…miss’d…you…M-mum…” he whispered.

Sebastian couldn’t help smiling at that, bending to kiss his head before continuing on.

The song faded a few minutes later, and only Sebastian’s purring remained, deep and rumbling with happiness at having her precious kitten close and safe. Eddie wiped the tears from their eyes, blushing but not bothering to hide them.

“Thank you for that… letting me be present to hear that,” they whispered, as they saw that Ambrose was dozing off now. They knew as well that what they had heard must have been a special, sacred thing, a moment only between mother and son. Having never seen or experienced such an intimate ritual, Eddie felt honored for being given a brief glimpse.

“Well,” Sebastian whispered back, eyes staying glued to the boy in her arms, “Even as tired as he is, my son would’ve likely pitched a fit, if I hadn’t let you.”

Eddie fidgeted and turned bright pink at that.

Scrambling to change the subject, they stammered, “Th-that was such a beautiful song! I d-don’t think I’ve ever heard anything like it from another demon.”

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. “I wouldn’t expect an imp to be familiar with this melody. It’s an ancient one used by certain higher demons to comfort their young.”

Eddie averted their gaze in shame and adjusted their spectacles. They knew the Diabolical Gentry were a breed apart, with rites and customs from which lower-ranking demons such as themselves were generally excluded. Yet again, they felt overwhelmed by how much they didn’t know about serving under contract, Ambrose’s past, and even their own kind…

“But I could teach it to you, if you’d like.”

Eddie’s head shot up. They gaped at Sebastian, wondering for a moment if they had misheard the older demon.

“Y-you would really…?”

Sebastian cast a tender glance down at her son as she stroked Ambrose’s hair. “I can’t be here for my kitten all the time. He cherishes his independence. And if he’s stuck with you, I want you to be able to look after him as best you can.”

Her arms tightened protectively around her son. “He’s more fragile than he’d care to admit,” she whispered, and those carmine eyes shone with unshed tears. Although Eddie was still struggling to overcome their terror of Sebastian (given their rather unpleasant first meeting), it was reassuring to know that their shared love for Ambrose gave them common ground.

Sebastian cleared her throat. “But I digress. The tune is easy to remember, once you have a feel for it. Now listen closely…”


End file.
